celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra
Terra is a character from the Kingdom Hearts series of games. The last player to play Terra obtained him on February 12, 2012. Background Terra's early life was spent training with Keyblade Master Eraqus along with Aqua at the Land of Departure. That life changed when Master Xenahort brought a young boy, Ventus, to their land. Terra asked the boy his name, to which he answered Ventus, and then asked where he was from. This caused Ventus to scream in pain before passing out and falling into a coma. The event terrifying Terra who thought he had caused Ventus' coma. Thankfully, Ventus awakened and began training as well. Terra made fast friends with Ventus, trying to make up for causing his coma. The two quickly become best friends. Years later, during Terras and Aqua's test of mastery to become keyblade masters, the test goes slightly array thanks to the unseen hand of Xehnort. Darkness pollutes the test, but the test goes forward. With the test over, Aqua is made a Keyblade Master, but Terra is not. Eraqus worries that Terra has darkness in his heart and is not yet ready. Terra is stunned by this and wonders how he has gotten the darkness. Xehanort finds him and convinces him that rather than destroy the darkness within him, he should harness it. A day later, Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua to protect the maidens of light from a strange new enemy called the Unversed. Even more strangely, Master Xehanort has vanished along with Terra's hope of controlling his darkness. As Terra is about to leave, Ventus askes to talk to him. Terra thinks Ventus is just worried about him and encourages him to stay strong. He then leaves on his quest. Rather than protect the maidens, Terra decided to focus on finding Master Xehanort. He journeys to a few lands, but find no clues as to where the Master has gone. Even Yin Sid is unhelpful in finding him. It is not until Master Xehanort contacts Terra that Terra finds him. Master Xehanort tells Terra that the Unversed are his fault. That he took the darkness out of Ventus and made Vanitus who is the source of the Unversed. He asks Terra to help him stop Vanitus and Terra agrees. Xehanort suggests to look on Radiant Garden for Vanitus and Terra heads there. Once there, he chases down a large Unversed into an area and reunited with Aqua and Ventus. The three are able to destroy the Unversed and celebrate their reunion. However, it is only briefly, as Terra just to convice Ventus to return home. Aqua questions whether Terra is following their Master's orders and thinks he has done more harm than good. Terra is shocked to discover that Aqua has been spying on him and storms off. As he leaves, he is stopped by Braig who tells him that he has captured Xehanort. Terra goes to save Xehanort and confronts Braig, but holds back as Braig threatens to harm Xehanort. Xehanort encourages Terra to give in to his anger and Terra unleashes his darkness to save Xehanort. With Braig defeated, Terra is shocked to find he was controlled by his darkness. Xehanort, however, says that Terra controlled it and that he did well. Terra knows that he cannot return to the Land of Departure now with the darkness in him, but Xehanort offers him to be his pupil. Terra is reluctant at first, but Xehanort calls him a real Keyblade Master and Terra then agrees. Once again, as Terra is about to leave to chase down Vanitas, Ventus arrives. He asks to come with Terra, but Terra refuses to allow it. Instead, he heads off alone after Vanitas and too many more worlds. He does not find Vanitas, but hears from Xehanort that Eraqus is about to kill Ventus. Terra rushes back to the Land of Departure and stops his old Master from killing his friend. He send Ventus away and faces him alone. Terra wins in the end and causes Eraqus to realize he had failed Terra and had darkness within himself. Using this moment of weakness, Xehanort kills Eraqus and plunges the Land of Departure into darkness. Terra, enraged by the betrayal and his own foolishness, rushed to the Keyblade Graveyard to face Xehanort. He arrives along with Aqua and Ventus to face Xehanort. Terra explains what happened to their old master and Aqua cautions Terra that his need for vengeance will only cause Xehanort to win. Xehanort arrives and the three battle him and Vanitas. Terra tries to fight Xehanort and Vanitas to keep them from harming his friends, but Vanitas escapes to kill Aqua and Ventus. Enraged, Terra unleashes his darkness to defeat Xehanort. However, doing so only helps Xehanort who takes over Terra's body. As Xehanort is about to leave, however, Terra's armor comes to life, possessed by Terra's will. Lingering Sentiment is able to defeat Xehanort, but not able to retake its body. As the x-blade destruction casts Xehanort into the space between, it rest and waits. Many years later, Roxas battles Xehanort in Castle Oblivion. The battle takes them to the Keyblade Graveyard and Roxas is able to stab Xehanort with his keyblade. Sensing that its time had come, the Lingering Sentiment arrived and took back possession of its body. Roxas took out Xehanort's heart and destroyed it, freeing Terra. Despite being free, however, Terra was unsure if he was really ready to face his friends after his failure. Worse, he became lost in the winding pathways of the Castle. Only now does he finally find his way out -- except "out" meant "into the Multiverse". Involvement Terra joined the Multiverse Garden, which later merged into the Celestial Guardians. He helped Optimus Prime and Ventus on their quest to restore the Madshroom Kingdom to its original state. Powers and Capabilities Being a Keyblade apprentice, Terra is able to use and summon a keyblade. The keyblade is his main weapon of choice and his focus of fighting style. While he can use magic, he focuses more on just wailing on his foe with his sword. This does not mean he is inept with magic, just that compared to the magic focused Aqua, he is rather poor at it. He specializes in earth-based magic, but can use numerous other types. His time spent fighting Xehanort for his body has given him a particularly strong will that is nigh unbreakable. Quotes * "For my friends!" Trivia See also * Aqua * Ventus External links * Terra's Storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters